Whispers Unheard: A Dialogue of Darkness
by Zorra Reed
Summary: One-shot. Contains implications of self-harm. How does one escape from darkness when it has become part of you? "I no longer have thoughts of my own. All I hear is your voice whispering in my ear."


**A/N: **I'd like to thank the readers for their patience regarding my update habits. I went from someone who wrote every day of her life to having no life in me for writing. I thought I lacked passion because I wasn't driven by it like others. Through an unexpected gift, I have come to realize that my heart is deeply passionate about writing; I just experience it as a spiritual rather than physical force. On my journey to find myself I realized I was never lost to begin with. I owe many of you thanks for supporting me with your friendship, encouragement, and inspiration, which mean the world me! On another note: When I combined my accounts and removed all of my stories for revamping I saved my reviews. Because I feel reviews are useful and inspiring tools for both the writer and the readers (not to mention ego boosting), I plan to post the original reviews along with the revised stories, so please don't think ill of me for doing so. That said, _a special thanks_ to the original reviewers of Whispers Unheard v1: Max, Harry2, Rogue Ronin, C. G. Forever is now, and Valandra.

**Disclaimer:** Ronin Warriors is property of Bandai. **Warnings:** The following fanfiction is a revision of the 2003 Dialogue and_ contains implications of self-harm_. For the benefit of the reader I've italicize the second character's speech.

* * *

**Whispers Unheard: A Dialogue of Darkness  
**Author: Zorra Reed  
_Moonrise Inn Publications_

"_What a delightfully unexpected surprise this is. I wondered when the opportunity to speak with you face to face would again arise; how I've missed our conversations._"

"Conversations I'd rather avoid repeating. Don't you think you've consumed enough of my mind with your poisonous words? I no longer have thoughts of my own. All I hear is your voice forever whispering in my ear. I didn't have the courage to face you before but that's all changing now."

"_Courage? Is that what you call what you're doing? Come now, your expression tells me how deeply you're hurting. I can see a cold bitterness growing inside you. Will you not share with me the delicious and dark secrets you hold in your heart? You know I can bring you comfort._"

"I didn't come here so you could milk my soul to fill your belly."

"_No, you came here for a more ominous purpose. Has your need truly become so great that you would betray yourself to the very darkness your friends fought to protect you from? I can tell you want to call out to them. Let them comfort your tormented heart. Accept their pity as they tell you how valuable you are to them._"

"I haven't been valuable to them for a long time. They're strong now and no longer need me. I've become obsolete. I've become invisible."

"_This is true._"

"So you keep telling me."

"_I only have your best interest at heart. Call them, if that is your wish. They will rush to your side as they always have, and take your wretched self back into their fold. You will be happy (for a time), and then realize with growing resentment…it is not love but pity that reflects back your joy in their eyes...and you will suffocate!_"

"Stop it! Stop it, now! I thought you at the very least would understand why I _have_ to do this! You brought this upon us."

"_Weakling! Have you finally succumbed to the artful fantasy of lies I've carefully crafted around your defenseless mind? Take their help and you'll not surrender your soul so easily._"

"Reality or fantasy, what's it matter the difference? It all ends the same. I'm still alone! I'm still invisible!"

"_Are you sure about that?_"

"Yes!"

"_You'll not ask them for help?_"

"I have my courage now. I don't need their forgiveness."

"_I hope you're satisfied with the results; you'll hurt them as deeply as they've hurt you. Go ahead, and do so quickly, for I've long waited to embrace you as my own; to make us one again._"

"Quickly, before my resolve breaks. …it stings…it hurts!"

"_No shit._"

"Shut up! I don't need your comments right now. I'm no longer yours. I've found my solace. I've found a way to free myself and none of them will ever understand. They'll never know! Oh God…oh God…they'll never know!"

Softly, the quiet whisper of air, soothing as a mothers lullaby, passes through the ventilation shaft above the door. The breezy warmth washing away regret and fear as it falls past trembling hands to skirt along the porcelain counter; there it kisses the twin candle flames and arouses them to new life. In the span of an instant, their luminance is snuffed out, and the emaciated reflection goes unseen as it gazes from behind a crimson handprint while all is swallowed into darkness.

"_Welcome home, Mia. Welcome home._"

-Fin


End file.
